Power Rangers Zeo
by DragonRanger
Summary: This is AU. which fellows Exiled, a story i cowrote with Rangerboy. The journey to find the Zeo Crystals, before the earth fall to the Machine Empire. Please R
1. Zeo the Beginning Part one

_Author's Note: My First solo fanfic redone, Hope you all enjoy it. Please leave some feedback, so that i can improve on my writing. The rangers are products of Saban and I used them without his permission. I made wrote this story for entertainment only. I'm not making a profit on it. Christopher and Salvador belong to Rangerboy. Jack, Tomias, Catherine, Tomas,Nephilim, and Nicholas belong to me. Andy belongs to both of us. This is short after The Resistance, Please Read Exiled, the Journey Home, and the Resistances, so that you well understand this story better._

_Zeo the Beginning Part One_

_"Power Rangers Zeo" _

_Stronger than before! (Go Zeo!) _

_Powered up for more! (Go Zeo!) _

_Rangers at the core! (Zeo!) _

_Power Rangers! _

_Zeeee-ooooo _

_Higher they can soar! (Go Zeo!) _

_Fired up for more! (Go Zeo!) _

_Even out the score! (Zeo! Zeo!) _

_Go, go Power Rangers! _

_Go, go Power Rangers! _

_Go, go Power Rangers! _

_Zeo! Power Rangers!_

The sun was shining, on the small town of Angle Grove, the town and not been attacked for the last few days, after the final battle with Lillia and the Power Rangers. There had been several deaths during the Battle mostly on the side of evil.

This is eyewitness news at noon, with Tony DeNino, and Sharon Stone. "After the battle several days ago between the Rangers, and the evil alien forces, from the reports of eye witnesses, Rita and a woman name Lillia where killed, the Crimson and Blue Rangers where injured, And for the past seven days, the Earth has not seen an attack from Lord Zedd's forces." Tony reported. He turned to Sharon. "Could this be some plan to throw, us all off guard?" he asked.

"Not sure about that, Tony. He has done something like this many times before, but I would say that the people of Angle Grove are happy for the peace and quiet, even if it is for a short time." Sharon replied warmly. "And to other news…"

"Hey Ernie, could you change the channel, please?" Rocky asked, taking a bite out of his hamburger. The owner of the Youth Center nodded his head and turn to push a button, on the small T.V., which turned it off.

"Thanks Ernie." The Gold Ranger turn back to his hamburger. He had the other Rangers were enjoying a peaceful day at the youth center. Daring the battle they have several days ago, time had been turned back fifteen years, with only the rangers, Zordon, Alpha, and Zedd's forces, that known it had changed back, of course, Heather also remember the time change, being the child of two Rangers.

The twelve rangers had come to the Youth Center, to check up, several of them, were seated at the table enjoying a nice meal, while some of them were sparing, and or working on project or thing like that. Jason, Adam, Rocky, and Zack, were seated at the table eating hamburger or pizza, Tommy, and Jack were sparing, Kimberly was on the balance beam, Trini was teaching Catherine and Aisha, while Billy and Alex, were working on L.E.O, a small robot Alex, had built before she had moved to Angle Grove.

That's when Bulk and Skull walked into the Youth Center, grinning brightly. Everyone knew that both Bulk and Skull, were trying to find out the secret identities of the Power Rangers.

"We know who the Power Rangers are," they both said in unison. Skull began to go through his backpack, and pulled out a tape. He then walked over to the T.V. and put the tape in to the VCR, and pushing the play button.

At first the screen was black, and then it began to take shape… of Skull singing in the shower. At this everyone laughed, even Bulk, before he realized that it wasn't the tape he wanted to show. Skull turned a bright red, when he realized his mother had taped over it. "Damn it mom." He said out loud, falling into the nearest chair.

Meanwhile, in the newly rebuilt Command Center, Christopher, Zordon, and Alpha, were hard at work, fixing everything, and scanning the moon, for signs of activity from Lord Zedd's forces, or any other Evil force.

"How are the repairs coming along?" Zordon asked looking at the pair of them.

Christopher looked up at him for the scans he had just been reading. "They're going, slowly I'm afraid, but there is some good news. There is no activity on the moon." He replied at once, and then turned back to the read out. "But then again, there is bad news along with it. There's an evil ship heading for Earth. We're unable to get a good readout from it, and are unable to find out where it's from."

"Alpha, pull the image on the viewing globe." Zordon said looking down at the two of them. Alpha began to run around the Command Center, turning things on. Soon enough there was a full picture on the Viewing Globe, of a large metal spaceship. It pasted by on the port side, a smell logo could be seen.

"Oh ai yai yai yai yai!" Alpha said looking at the viewing globe. "It's the Machine Empire. What are they doing here? The Rangers have enough problems with Zedd?"

"I'm not sure Alpha, Earth does have a large amount of metal ore." Zordon replied. "Alpha contact the Rangers, all of them, along with Trey and Andy, if his still on Earth."

"Right away Zordon, oh ai yai yai yai yai!" Alpha said turning to the nearest console. "Rangers please come to the Command Center, we have a problem."

All of the rangers had just sat down to enjoy their milkshakes. All the girl were sitting in between the guys, Catherine was sitting in between Tommy and Jack, Alex was sitting in between Billy and Tommy, Aisha was sitting between Rocky and Billy, Trini was sitting between Adam and Rocky, Kimberly was sitting between her husband Jason and Adam, lastly was Zack, who was between Jack and Jason.

Beep...Be...Beep

The twelve rangers looked at each other for a moment, not really believing what they had just heard, but after a moment or two, it sounded again. All twelve got to their feet at once, and worked over to a spot where no one could hear or see them. Rocky looked around to make sure no one was watching, Ernie was taking Bulks and Skulls order, while mostly everyone else was too far away.

"All clear." Rocky said turning back to his friends and teammates. Tommy gave him a nod, before lifting his communicator, up to his lips.

"Tommy here, what's the problem." Tommy asked, looking at most of his friends, though his eyes never fell on Kim or Jason.

"Rangers please come to the Command Center, we have a problem." Alpha metal voice called back. Each of them looked at each other for a moment before teleporting in flashes of colored light.

On the moon, Lord Zedd sat on his throne looking upset. Nephilim stood on the balcony, looking down at the earth below, her light brown hair falling into her bright blue eyes, and Tomias was standing beside her fully morphed, minus his helmet. He looked out into space itself, never turning to look at earth. During the battle with Rita, Lillia, and the Rangers his eyes had changed a great deal, instead of just being green, his left eye had changed to a bright gold outlined with green.

Nephilim looked at her older brother, even if they where only half siblings. "Something wrong, big brother?" she asked. At first he didn't answer her. His eyes never moved from where he was looking.

"Why? Why tell you, it's not going to change anything know is it." He replied coldly, finally turning to look at her. He stayed there for a moment, before walking into the throne room.

Nephilim turned on her heels. "What is this about that stupid human girl, or the fact that the leader of the Power Rangers is your twin brother, huh? Which one is it, damn it?" she yelled.

"If you're going to fight, leave the room." Zedd said coldly. "I really don't need it," he added sharply. That's when all hell broke lose, the Lunar Palace began to shake. Both Nephilim and Tomias fell to the ground. Zedd remained sitting, only because he was holding on.

Moments passed, and then the ceiling started to fall, In a flash the three villains were gone, only to reappear on the moons surface, only one mile or so away. "Ok what the hell just happened? Who would be stupid enough to attack the palace?" Tomias asked looking at the two of them.

A small, grey ship flew above the three for a moment or two before sending a wave of red light at what remind of the palace. In a matter of minutes the Lunar Palace was left in ruins. "Those damned machine!" Zedd yelled, glowing a deep red, making Nephilim move closer to her brother.

"Oh ai yai yai yai yai! Zordon, the Lunar Palace was just destroyed!" Alpha exclaimed, walking over to another console as, in a flash of colored light, the Rangers appeared in the Command Center. Rocky was the first to speak.

"What's going on? Zedd cut his break time short?" he asked, looking up at Zordon before realizing that there was something different about the Command Center. "Did you redecorate?" he asked. The others looked around as well. On the far wall, the original Ranger suits stood, all for the green that is.

"I'm afraid to say that Zedd hasn't done anything, a new enemy has arrived, the Machine Empire, the Lunar Palace was just destroyed only a moment ago. And has for your second question Rocky, yes we have redecorated, this is the Power Chamber." Zordon replied looking at the twelve rangers. Moments later two more flashes of colored light appeared and, when the light faded, Trey and Andy stood there. "Good , all of you are here, Trey, and Andy. The Machine Empire has just arrived, and I'm afraid that, the powers you have well not be able to stand up to them."

"What do you mean Zordon?" Jason asked looking up at his mentor. The others nodded their agreements. There was silence for a long while.

"The Machine Empire is much worse then Zedd, they can't be hurt by magic I'm afraid, and your Morphine powers are based on magic, and are, therefore are useless." Zordon replied, his face showed great saddens.

"So what are we going to do father?" Jack asked, knowing everyone was thinking the some thing. "There has to be something out there, that can help us, defeat them?" The other nodded.

"There's the Zeo Crystals, but we only know where, the first set is I'm afraid." Trey replied looking over at his cousin. "But I'm afraid it might have been destroyed in the attack," he added.

"What attack…Wait a minute you're not talking about the attack on the Lunar Palace are you?" Catherine asked looking for Trey to Zordon. Trey nodded, looking again at Tommy.

"I'll go check." Tommy spoke up finally. "Maybe Zedd, will let me get it…I know don't bet on it right," he added smiling a little. Andy walked over to Tommy and handed him something.

"The Crystal should be somewhere under the throne room." Andy said. "There's a force field around the Crystal but it's, what's before, that you should be worried about. The Zeo Crystal is being held in the Cave of Deception."

"What so bad about this cave?" Catherine asked.

"The Cave of Deception, show the evil, that all mankind have. Tommy what you'll see in that cave is not real, you must stay true to your heart." Zordon answered.

The cold metal surface of the Machine Palace was as cold as the very surface it stood on. The moon was busy with machine foot soldiers and variety of space fighters. In the throne room stood three machines. One was a large male type with a small crown on the top of his head. The body was a bright blue and he held in his left hand. A taller female stood on his right side. Her upper torso had the same golden body parts with a black colored covering over her chest. There was a blue-black metal overlay before seeing a purely silver metal face that reflected feminine features. Her eyes were yellow and over her right eye she wore an eyepiece. Lastly was a smaller version of the male.

"So, this is the planet those stupid organisms couldn't conquer," the male known as King Mondo said, looking down at the planet below. "Seems Zedd's army isn't as all powerful as he clams it to be," he added with a laugh.

In a flash of white light, Tommy stood on what remained of the Lunar Palace. He looked around for several minute before starting for the throne room. Every so often he was walking over a few Putties or something that had died in the attack. He stopped suddenly, turning to see that Tomias was standing about three feet to his left.

"What do you want, to make sure we were all killed?" Tomias asked coldly, he stood there, fully morphed. In his left hand was the Sword of Darkness, his right hand lay limp at his side. Blood could be seen on his chest and on his arms, and his visor was cracked, letting Tommy look at his left eye, which was gold.

"No, not really," Tommy replied, looking at Tomias for a moment more. "I'm a little busy, so don't bother me," he added, starting to walk away. But again he stopped. "How bad?" he asked without looking.

"Why do you care? It's not like we're on the same side. I really don't see why he used that book, it was better when you were dead," Tomias replied, panting.

Tommy finally turned to look at him again. Tomias was shaking uncontrollably, the Sword of Darkness no longer in his hand. Moments later, Tomias was on his knees, unmorphed so that the full extent of the damage could be seen. His right arm was broken in several places, he had a deep cut on his chest and a large cut above is right eye. He was breathing quickly, but softly at the same time. Tommy began to walk forward and Tomias growled, "No! I…don't…need…your…hel…p," before falling head first to the ground. Tommy was at his side in seconds.

"Tomias, wake up! Come on, I know you can hear me!" Tommy yelled. Holding Tomias in his arm, it was Tommy's turn to shake. "I know I haven't been there for you, and Dad, and I'm sorry. We're both fighting for what we believe in, and I understand if you want nothing to do with me… but we're family, and I don't want you dead. Please… wake up." Tears began to gather in his eyes. "I want to get to know you, and Nephilim. She's family too, even if her mother was a back stabber." At this point he was crying.

"That would be nice," a voice replied. The sound of footsteps could be heard.

Tommy looked up, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Nephilim stood there looking down at them both, with a bright smile on her face. "We all made it. Father's looking for Goldar, and Finster right now. What are you doing up here, if I may ask?"

Tommy looked up, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Nephilim stood there looking down at them both, with a bright smile on her face. "We all made it. Father's looking for Goldar, and Finster right now. What are you doing up here, if I may ask?"

"No doubt looking for the Zeo Crystal, which is hidden here?" Zedd's voice rang out, making Nephilim move to the side a little. Goldar and Finster were standing behind him, both bleeding profusely. Goldar still had his sword in his hand, ready if Zedd gave the word.

Tommy nodded, not looking at Zedd but to Tomias instead. "Why isn't he healing himself? The damage can't be at bad," he asked.

"He can't heal himself any longer, not after want Lillia did to him. I'm still surprised that Zordon wouldn't have told you, but he does like to keep things to himself a lot now doesn't he?" Zedd replied sharply. Turning to look at where his throne was sat, next moment he had risen his staff, it flashed a crimson red, before shooting out, a moment later, the ceiling had risen of the ground, and the thrown had moved backwards, reveling a staircase. "It's down there." He added.

"Why are you helping me?" Tommy asked, confused.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" Tomias finally spoke up, looking coldly at his younger brother. Tommy didn't make any movement, he just sat there, holding Tomias. Tomias tried moving, but after several tries, he just laid there, breathing heavily. "Stupid bitch." He looked down at his legs.

Nephilim walked over to the two men, before kneeling down on Tomias' other side. "Go and get the Zeo Crystal, we'll take care of Tomias, ok?" She spoke up, looking at Tommy before taking Tomias into her arms.

Tommy sat there for a moment, looking at them before getting to his feet. He didn't say anything more, he just started walking to the hidden staircase.

Moments later, Tommy found himself in a huge cave. "Welcome to the twilight Zone," he said with a laugh. He looked again a little, the cave was dimly light.

"It's much worse then that, old friend," a voice from behind made Tommy jump forward. He slowly turned to look at the new comer. To his horror, the Green Ranger stood there. "Miss me?"

"Hell no, I didn't," Tommy replied coldly.

The Green Ranger laughed at him for a moment before becoming cold himself. "I know you're not real. Zordon and Andy told me about this so-called cave of yours. That…" Tommy replied but was cut off.

"Oh shut-up, you know you can be a very boring person to talk to." The green ranger called.


	2. Zeo the Beginning part two

_Zeo the Beginning Part Two_

"Power Rangers Zeo"

Stronger than before! (Go Zeo!)

Powered up for more! (Go Zeo!)

Rangers at the core! (Zeo!)

Power Rangers!

Zeeee-ooooo

Higher they can soar! (Go Zeo!)

Fired up for more! (Go Zeo!)

Even out the score! (Zeo! Zeo!)

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Go, go Power Rangers!

Zeo! Power Rangers!

**Previously on the Power Rangers Zeo: **_When a new evil beyond the imagination of mere humans begins an assault on the earth. The rangers must gain new powers to protect their home._

_Their quest will begin by searching the ruins of the Lunar Palace, where the Zeo Crystal is said to be hidden, under the throne room, in a cave known as the cave of deception. Once inside the Cave of Deception, Tommy comes face to face, with the Evil Green Ranger._

"Oh shut-up, you know you can be a very boring person to talk to."

"Just leave me alone, you're not real so I have nothing to worry about," Tommy replied moving again. But he was again stopped when the rest of his team, minus the White Rangers, stood in front of him. All of them had their weapons in hand. "Ok, what the hell is this?"

"What should have been, you were born evil, but that stupid bitch took you way from all of that. This is what would have been if it was Tomias she took and not you," the Green Ranger replied, walking over to the other eleven Rangers. "It could have easily have been him that she had taken, you do know this don't you?"

"Yeah right, there's no way that bitch would have picked me. That damn woman only saw a monster when she looked at me, that's all I was to her," Tomias called from Tommy's side. For the most part, he looked better then he had before, though his right arm was still broken. To both men surprise, the White Ranger appeared behind the twelve others.

"Well, she does have good reason to call you that now doesn't she?" the Green Ranger said coldly.

"NO, she does not! Sure he might be able to transform into a dragon, but that doesn't make him a monster!" Tommy yelled, making all the Rangers jump a bit. Tomias looked at him for a moment, but said nothing.

All but the Green Ranger vanished. "Well done," was all he side before he, too, vanished. The two brothers looked at each other for a moment, shocked and confused. Tommy started to walk again, not wanting to waste any more time.

"I meant what I said, if she show you that why, it's her problem." Tommy said not turning back to see if Tomias was still standing there. "Just though you would like to know that." he added walking into another part of the cave, sitting on an alter was the Zeo Crystal.

"How long is this going to take?" Jason asked, holding Kim in his arms. The other eleven Rangers, along with Trey and Andy sat around the Power Chamber waiting for Tommy to get back. Alpha was running check on the repairs while Chris stood looking at them.

Like Jason and Kim, most of the Rangers were sitting close to someone. Alex was sitting by Jack, Aisha by Billy, Trini by Andy, Catherine by Trey, while Zack, Adam, and Rocky sat by each other.

"I'm unsure of, how long it's going to take him. We're just going to have to wait and see if the force field, let him get to the crystal." Zordon replied.

Before anyone could say anything, a stream of white light appeared in the center of the Chamber. A young woman appeared after the light was gone. She had an outfit much like Trey's, but looked more like a dress then anything.

"Trialia, why are you here?" Trey asked, rising to his feet. He had made sure to contact her when he had located Tommy. He had told her that he was staying there to help them. She smiled a little before replying.

"Mothers asking about Aunt Lillia, she has not contacted us in a long time," she replied, looking at the faces of Trey's friends. Most of them gave her dark looks.

"Well you can tell her, that she's dead. Lillia joined forces with Rita," Catherine replied not looking at Trialia. "The two of them attacked Earth, drawing us and Zedd out onto the battle field."

For a moment or two, Trialia just stood there, looking shocked and confused. She then turned back to where Zordon was. "This can't be true, why would she betray us?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'm afraid, Trialia, that it is true. From what she had said during the battle, she had changed sides a long time ago. Dark Specter had shown her something, though she wouldn't tell us what. There was still some good in her, she never once brought herself to attack her youngest son. Tomias, on the other hand, was a different story," Zordon replied.

"Hell ya it was, she and Rita almost killed him," Tommy's voice spoke up. He had teleported in behind Alex and Jack while Zordon was speaking. "Thanks to that damned bitch, he can't heal himself any more and has to worry about turning into a dragon, more then before," he added sharply.

"How can you say that about your own mother?" Trialia asked, beginning to tear up. All the Rangers got the their feet and looked at Tommy, surprised to see him back so soon, that's when not just the ranger but Trey, Andy, and Trialia saw the Zeo Crystal in Tommy's left hand.

"What kind of mother would call her own son a monster, huh? Sure I can see why she sent me away, but hell, she turned her back on me later on didn't she?" Tommy replied coldly. "I can tell you, don't ever say her name in front of me ever again, as of now I have no mother."

"All right," Trialia replied, looking at Tommy for a moment, then to Trey. "I'm sorry if I came at a bad time. Trey, mom and dad what to know when you're coming home?"

"I was going to help Tommy and Jack, and the Rangers protect Earth for a little while, and I would like to get to know my cousins a little more too," Trey said with a smile.

"Oh, all right. I'll go back home and tell mother and father that you're going to be staying here and helping everyone out. Make sure you contact them every once in a while could you? You know how they can be," she said, not letting him reply before teleporting away.

"Well, that was confusing and weird. So, what happened up there anyway?" Alex asked. "Who's going to be the ones to use the Crystals?"

"Nothing really important," Tommy replied, hoping no one would see past his lie. "So beside Trialia showing up, what have you all be doing?" he asked with a smile.

"We all sat here like a bunch of morons. Just kidding about the moron part," Zack replied with a grin. Everyone shared a good laugh.

"Tommy, would you hand the crystal over to Alpha, we need to scan it so we can begin working on the Zords, that you well be using," Zordon said and Tommy quickly did as he was told.

"Your Majesty, everything is going as planned. The Lunar Palace has been destroyed, and as you ordered, a team of cogs searched the ruins and found several bodies," Klank told his King.

Mondo had been looking at the stars at the moment. "Good, have the bodies been identified?" he asked without turning to face Klank.

"No sir, the bodies that were found are damage beyond identifying. From the loads they're bring back, the bodies are in pieces and will take several days to put back thought." Klank answered.

"Send a monster down to Earth. I want to see the so called Rangers that defeated Zedd so easily," Mondo ordered. Klank stood there for a moment before bowing his head and leaving the room. "Is there anything more you can tell me about the Rangers?" Mondo asked.

"Yes, they are lead by one of Zedd's sons," a voice replied. A few moments later, two figures walked out of the shadows, both human in nature. One female, the other male. The male had red hair, and light blue eyes, while the female had brown hair and brown eyes. "Oh, and I doubt that the bodies your cogs found are them. Zedd is not as stupid as he looks."

"I'm sure he's not," Mondo replied, turning to face the two of them. "But I still don't understand why you're helping me, he is your father after all?"

"We don't get along much. If memory serves, you're having a similar problem with your elder son, correct?" the man replied. "Out of all the children my father has, only two of them follow him. My twin sister, and older brother, which you can get rid of very easily. Due to the Nimmion virus, he has become weaker then he was. He can no longer heal himself, or use too much of his power. If he does, he will become the dragon for the last time."

"Oh, I had thought this was your sister," Mondo replied, looking at the pair of them for a long moment before continuing to speak. "So, she must be your wife?"

"Yes she is, but during the last battle between my mother, Lillia, Zedd, and the Rangers, we found out that she was also my niece," The man again answered. "But we really don't care about what the people of Earth think about this little taboo," he added. The woman smiled coldly.

"Alpha, have you finished scanning the Zeo Crystal?" Zordon asked. Alpha answered with a nod, turning to face the twelve rangers. "Rangers, Please line up in a row, two if need be."

The Rangers line up in two rows on other side of Alpha. In a flash, the Zeo Crystal was no longer in Alpha's hands, but above five of the Rangers. Pink was above Kimberly's head, Yellow was above Trini, Blue was above Rocky, Green to Adam, while Red went to Tommy.

"What about the rest of us?" Jason asked, looking at Tommy coldly for a moment, before adding, "Why have all the guys changed color?"

"The Zeo Crystal chose their owner much like some of the power coins. Has for way the color change, while in morphin Rocky held gold, and now has blue, it's easy to see why, when he was the Gold Ranger Rocky, was fearful of his chouse to become a Ranger, know him much like Billy, his able to build whatever he puts his mind too. In short their colors change has they themselves change." Zordon replied. "In time the remaining shared of the Zeo Crystal should become active, when this happens one of you should become Rangers again, but for know I think, you all should remain friends, it's the bond you all share, that makes you a great team."

Before anyone could say anything more, that alarms sound. "Oh ai yai yai yai yai! Mondo has sent down a monster, it's attacking the business distract." Alpha said turning to the rangers.

"Rangers be careful, Mondo isn't afraid to turn everything and anything into a machine." Zordon told them. The five rangers nodded. "May the power protect you."

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink"

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow"

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue"

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green"

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red"

When the Rangers arrived in the business district, there were people running left and right. Cogs were attacking people has they ran until, that is, they saw the Zeo Rangers. That's when they turned their attacks to them. The Rangers split up, all of them taking five or six cogs a piece. After several minutes, all of the cogs were gone, leaving the Rangers looking at a monster.

"Ok, we're fighting a walking, talking toilet," Rocky said, looking at the monster. It was true, the monster did look like a toilet. "And all this time, I thought Zedd and Rita made the stupidest looking monsters, boy was I wrong," he added, making the four other Rangers laugh a bit before calling their weapons.

"You'll pay for that Blue Ranger," the monster replied, sending a stream of water at Rocky which hit him square in the chest, sending him flying several feet in the air and into a tree. Before the monster realized it, both the Green and Red Rangers were right behind him, about ready for the attack.

"Zeo Ranger One, Power Kick!" Kim called out. She jumped up into the air before sending a roundhouse kick to the monster's face, which sent it backward and into the attacks of the two male Rangers.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Power Punch!" Adam followed behind Kim, punching the monster several times and, shortly after, Tommy attacked with his sword.

"It's Time for a Gold Rush!" Trey's voice came from where Rocky was just getting back to his feet. Tommy, Adam, Trini, and Kim jumped out of the way before the attack hit the monster, making it explode.

After the flames cleared, all that reminded was a pile of rubble. That's when another machine showed up. "Around and around you go," Klank called, sending a smaller machine at the rubble. Within moments, the monster was standing again, MegaZord sized.

Rocky and Trey ran up to the other four. "Billy and Alpha finished building the Zords. Me, Alex, and Andy helped as best we could," Trey told them. "They're ready now." The five of them nodded.

"I'll destroy you all!" The monster called down to the Rangers.

Tommy ignored him and looked at the others, "Everyone ready?"

"Zeo Zords, Power Up!" they chimed in unison.

From the mountain where the Zords were kept, a cannon shot out. From the cannon came the 5 Zeo Zords. The Rangers jumped into their Zords, and soon the Zeo Megazord was completed. "Let's send this guy back to Mondo in pieces!" Kat exclaimed.

The battle raged on for a few minutes, and the Rangers were taking a beating. "We're down to 50 power!" Adam said, looking at the screen.

"Then let's try the power sword," Tommy told them. Within moments, the sword was in the left had of the Megazord. A few minutes later, the monster was destroyed for the second time.

Later that day, the Rangers were at the Youth Center, drinking sodas, the five of them telling the others about the battle. They had all arrived shortly after returning to the Power Chamber. "So that's about it?" Rocky replied happily.

"So they're bigger push over then Zedd and Rita?" Jason asked. Taking a drink of his Mountain Dew, Rocky just nodded. Kim and Trini were talking about something to Aisha, Alex, and Catherine, while Tommy was talking to Jack and Trey.

Somewhere in the mountains of Angle Grove, Lord Zedd and his forces of evil had made an underground palace. Tomias lay on a cot with Nephilim sitting by his side. Zedd stood by the door. "Sitting there won't make him heal any faster," he told her.

"I'm just giving him my support, something I've seen the Humans do," she replied, turning to look at him. "And before you start, I'm just trying to get on his good side. You know… after what my mother did to him," she added softly.

"He doesn't blame you," Zedd replied, getting up off the doorframe. There was a noise form the cot that made the two of them stop talking. After a few minutes, Tomias didn't move. "I'll talk to you later," Zedd said, leaving the room.

Once Zedd was out of the room, Nephilim turned to look back at her brother. "You can open your eyes now, father's gone," she said. Within moments, Tomias opened his left eye.

"How long did you know I was awake?" he asked her. Opening the other eye, he moved around a bit before finally getting to a sitting position.

"About fifteen minutes or so," she replied softly. "How are you feeling?" she asked, hugging him a little.

"Sore, but fine just the same. Father was telling you the truth when he said I didn't blame you," he told her.


End file.
